


Marked By Grace

by lifevolutionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gabriel's eyes get slightly wide, which is worrying because a surprised Archangel is never a good sign. "That wasn't supposed to happen."</i></p><p>For the Soul Bond OMG mini-fest on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked By Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I/we forgot to mention..."

Sam's just getting out of the shower when he spots it in the mirror. He twists himself around so he can get a good look at the small of his back.

"Gabriel." He calls out, distractedly.

"Yup," Suddenly he's just there, quick as a finger-snap, peering around Sam to look at his reflection. "What are we looking - Ohh," Gabriel's eyes get slightly wide, which is worrying because a surprised Archangel is never a good sign. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Sam meets his eyes in the mirror and demands, "What wasn't supposed to happen? Why do I suddenly have a hand-print like Dean's got?"

"Because it's not just a hand-print?" Gabriel raises his eyebrows hopefully but Sam just stares back; he obviously knows there is no way Sam will accept that non-answer or he wouldn't have made it a question in the first place. Gabriel sighs, absentmindedly drawing sigils on the skin of Sam's hip with one hand. "Look, there's some kind of important things that Castiel failed to mention about that mark."

"What sort of things?" Sam frowns at the hand-print branded into the small of his back and tries to ignore the fingers softly tracing marks into his skin.

"Sort that mean my little brother is an idiot who fell ass over elbows for Dean the moment he saw him, hellfire and all. Dean isn't marked because Cas raised him. It's the mark of a soul-deep bond; he's marked because Cas loves him." Gabriel raises his chin slightly as he says that last bit, defiantly, as if daring Sam to make something of it.

It makes Sam's breath hitch and something fierce curl in his chest, so he does.

He spins to face Gabriel and grabs him by the shoulders, dragging him up for a kiss that's hot and desperate and perfect. Sam bites Gabriel's lower lip, making him gasp and then whimpers himself as Gabriel's hand fits perfectly into the mark on his back.

When they pull apart Sam leans back against the sink and pulls Gabriel in between his legs so he can rest his forehead against the Archangel's.

"You love me." He says softly; slightly shocked, slightly awed, slightly smug because, well, Archangel, and all happy.

"Yeah," Gabriel replies equally softly and the closest to sheepish he ever gets, "Did I forget to mention that?"


End file.
